


The Cantina

by Jen425



Series: You Reap What You Sow (And You Don't Even Know) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Force-Sensitive Rey, Gen, Rey Force child, Smuggler Ben Solo, old Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: The Cantina scene, but in Luke and Ashla's universe.





	The Cantina

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... i hope this isn't too confusing.

The kids did a damn good job of hiding their Force Sensitivity, and Anakin finds himself impressed. Still, though, the Force calls them “Family” in a strange way he only ever sensed before when meeting Leia (or the Father, but that was a thought he usually chose to ignore), and the girl feels more powerful than even Sidious, or Yoda, or Leia (or Ahsoka).

 

(He finds himself wondering if this power is what others feel around him.)

 

“My droids say they work for you now,” he said, “And they don’t work for just anyone.”

 

The boy hmphed, but the girl smiled.

 

“I’d like to think that we’re not just anyone,” she said, “I’m Rey, and this is Ben Sol-”

 

“Kylo SkiLa,” the boy interrupted, “My name is Kylo SkiLa… and you are?”

 

SkiLa. Solo… this boy was his grandson. This boy was Leia’s son. Yes, SkiLa was a common name, but Kylo was powerful, and Anakin hadn’t been very good at remaining ignorant about Leia and the unofficial adopted son of Ahsoka’s Commander.

 

“Anybody home in there?”

 

Oh. Right.

 

“Um…” Anakin started, as smooth as ever when he met a member of Padme’s family here on Tatooine, it seems, even when he’s over six times the age he had been, last time ( _ “Are you an angel?” _ ), “I’m Luke Starkiller.”

 

It was around then that he noticed some thugs advancing on FN-2187.

 

“Excuse me,” he said, leaving the booth and trying to finds the swagger his line was known for. He made it to FN-2187 just in time to cut one of the alien’s hands off before he could grab the boy.

 

“And he has one, too,” Anakin said, slightly vicious. He gestured to Ahsoka’s saber clipped to FN-2187’s belt before turning to the boy, “Come on, I found a ship we can trust.”

 

FN-2187 got up and followed him. He hated how blank the boy could get, almost enough to not regret the death of the Lawquaynes. He’d watched how the others had treated FN-2187, and he wondered how a man such as Cut Lawquayne could justify a nineteen-year-old clone (well, half-clone, but it was the same point) without a Name who wasn’t being ostracized.

 

And, even then, Anakin had done as requested by Cut, had stayed away.

 

Another reason to hate himself.

 

...Well, at least he could finally leave this wretched place. He missed color.

 

Sliding back into the booth, he smiled, and he thought that it was a very good mimic of General Skywalker’s cocky grin.

 

“So,” he said, “As I was saying. Me and my friend, here need passage to Yavin 4.”

 

“No,” Kylo said, “I came out here to get away from the Rebels, not join them.”

 

Anakin sighed. FN-2187 growled.

 

“Do you have any idea how many people, better people than you, could die,” FN-2187 said, worried and angry both, and, honestly, Anakin was so reminded of the boy’s parents in that moment that it almost physically hurt him.

 

Kylo just rolled his eyes.

 

“My mom died for the Rebels,” he said (which, what? He could feel Leia, distant, but there), “And that’s what it took for my father to get involved. I’m not interested in the ‘cause’ anymore, kid.”

 

FN-2187 just stared.

 

“I’m literally older than you,” he said. Kylo rolled his eyes, and Rey sighed.

 

“Life experience, kid,” he said. Anakin found himself sighing as well, sharing a look with the powerful girl named Rey.

 

_ Insanity, I already know it _ , the girl’s look said.

 

_ You have no idea, _ Anakin’s look replied.

 

“Look,” he said, “We need a ride and you have my droids. I can pay you plenty, and you only have to stay for a minute.”

 

“How much?” Rey asked. Okay, good. She’d looked like that would help him properly get at least her favor. Hm… with what he’d actually need, especially now that he had FN-2187…

 

“Twelve thousand imperial and four thousand hutt.”

 

Kylo and Rey turned to each other, obviously speaking over some manner of bond. Finally, Kylo sighed.

 

“Fine,” he said, “We leave in an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to work on this series again.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
